


Glass Cemetery

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Grooming, Jokes about siblings incest but no sibling incest, M/M, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In retrospect Klaus should have known something was wrong sooner.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Glass Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of a vent...

Klaus did up his makeup as he always did for their extravagant nights out. A little eyeshadow there, a little eyeliner here, heck he even put on a skirt. Of course, none of it really matched but that's never mattered to him.

Out through Five's window and down the fire escape he goes. He's the first one out, always is, it's just too much excitement to contain so when his feet touch the ground he jumps off and does a little spin and gives a little holler to the open sky which gives him a sense of true freedom. 

Diego proceeds to slap the back of his head but that does little to dull his mood. "Now now brother," he coos while walking backward, giving a little hand motion to get Diego to follow. "Let's save that for later," he giggles and receives yet another slap.

"Do you ever shut up?"

Klaus laughs and picks up his skirt and runs down the alleyway, stopping dead short at the end and turning around and grinning at his siblings who never seem to share his excitement. They wander down half-heartedly and he leads them to a nearby diner.

It's quiet, warm, and normal all except for Luther who stays in the background. He doesn't seem to want to talk or get involved really but that's to be expected. He's breaking his good boy streak and that has to hurt. Still, Klaus isn't one for letting anyone stay down.

He scoots over and wiggles himself between Allison and Luther, ignoring the not so subtle glare he receives in return. He pokes at Luther's stomach and takes a blow to the back of the head in response. The pink covering his brother's cheeks is worth it though.

"Tell me, big boy...do you think you could out eat me?" 

Luther's eyes shine with a fire behind them, a familiar one, and he stands with a grin. 

"Is that a bet?"

Klaus gives a hum as Ben shoots him a look that screams 'don't', and Five gives him a glare that makes him feel smaller by an inch.

"What else would it be? An invitation to the even number fan club?"

Luther rolls his eyes and gives Allison a look. Allison stands with a look of motherly distaste at them. "You both are children," she says with spite but still she walks over to the counter and whispers into the waiter's ear and just like that they've got twenty hot dogs.

Luther and Klaus have empty plates in front of them and a plate with twenty hot dogs.

"Get ready," Diego raises his hand, looking both of them in the eye. "On my mark...GO!" He slams his hand down on the table and they both grab a hotdog and start to binge.

That was the first indication that something was wrong. Klaus should have picked up on it. How vigorously Luther was stuffing his face, how many hotdogs he scarfed down in a mere minute. While Klaus was on his second Luther was on his sixth.

Luther has terrible eating habits. Everyone knows that and that's why their faces show false happiness and fake smiles. They know this is bad, it could trigger worse things in the future but...Klaus knew how much Luther needed this...subconsciously of course.

Hot dog after hot dog is downed and soon the plate is empty. Luther presses his hand over his mouth, a slight paleness falling over his face, and before Klaus can even give Luther his congratulations Luther is pushing through Klaus and out the backdoor. He presses his hands on his knees and throws up sixteen hotdogs. He's throwing up for ages, Allison's hand on his back rubbing circles, and when he's done, he looks up with a small smile.

It's always the same cycle.

Klaus feels guilty when it's all over. He just can't help but know he causes this binged...Even if he wanted to make Luther feel better...there are other methods.

The night has gone sour. Everyone knows it but no one says as much. They all keep laughing and smiling and acting like everything is right when it's all so wrong.

...

"Is something bothering you?" Klaus whispers to Luther before they part ways in the hallway to go back to their rooms. His brother just looks at him with a strange tilt to his head.

"What do you mean?" 

"Must have been my imagination...don't worry about it." Luther crinkles his eyebrows for a moment but shrugs the whole thing off. He walks back to his room, none the wiser that everyone knows something is wrong.

Luther doesn't know he has a problem. He never has. It's all Reginald's fault really...he's diluted Luther with so much of the 'you're perfect talk' that Luther can see himself as anything but.

It's toxic.

It's none of Klaus's concern really, and with his stomach cramping from the hotdogs he consumed he doesn't really feel the need to think about it anymore. He's probably seeing things, he's probably going crazy, maybe he's just tired.

He doesn't think about it again.

...

A few days later in the courtyard, they are all sparing. Allison and Five, Ben and Klaus, Luther and Diego, the normal pairs. It's a normal day, a normal match, and it all goes smoothly.

Allison and Five's match comes to a drawl, neither seeming too serious. Klaus and Ben throw a few punches for show before Klaus lets Ben win. Diego accidentally cuts Luther's shirt with a knife and now the collar droops.

That's the thing, now that Klaus could Luther's collar bone he could see a few strange bruises covering them. In fact, he's seen smiles bruises in some of the dirty magazines he's read. He thinks... you call them hickeys.

Luther pulls on Diego's shirt, ripping it in revenge. "Real men don't value material items," Diego crosses his hands against his chest in an attempt to act like he doesn't care.

No one seems to notice the hickeys...this should have been the second indication that something was wrong. Luther his perfect brother having imperfections like that? Furthermore, allowing someone to give them willingly? Highly unlikely, even if it was Allison-which he could never see happening-he doubts he would have let her.

...

Luther started disappearing more and more for training. At first, Klaus didn't care about it. Less Luther and Less Reginald? That's a dream come true really. He just sat in his room, smoking cigarettes and downing pills but soon it grew to be so ordinary that he had to question what was taking them so long.

Klaus prodded Luther about what they were doing and Luther only replied with silence and that was a very broad thing. He wanted to know more but his brother shrugged him off in favor of a shower.

This went on for almost two weeks. Luther's mood just keeps getting worse and worse. He didn't even smile anymore or laugh unless people were looking. When he had no one to impress his lips were always drawn downwards.

The worst thing though was when Luther started to binge eat again. It was almost a daily thing and no matter who stared or stuck up their noses he didn't seem to care. Sometimes Klaus would catch him afterward throwing up in the bathroom and sometimes he didn't.

Klaus questioned Five about it and all he really got that it was a matter of control. Luther is always trying to maintain the perfect image. That's all Klaus really got out of Five before Five told him it's none of their business and they should stay out of it.

Klaus did although it felt wrong.

...

It came to a head though. All of these warning signs kept piling up and finally the disaster revealed itself. Grace handed Klaus a pile of papers and simply asked him to take it to his father in his room since she was cooking breakfast.

He agreed to do so. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. So he went to his father's room, hands full, and stopped shortly in front of his door, hearing something strange. A few mumbles of someone speaking but it sounds rushed and harsh. It's all just strange because usual Reginald's room was silent.

Still, he opened the door anyway, only freezing as it cracked open just enough so he could hear what was being said.

"No," Luther says, harsh and panicked. 

"Now Number One," Reginald's voice is laced with something keen to disappointment. "We've discussed this, haven't we? You're supposed to say it feels good."

_Feels good_

It's that phrase that makes him slam the door open and he comes face to face with something he never wanted to see. Reginald hovering over Luther who's shirt has been removed and pants have been unbuttoned in a rushed fashion. Reginald's hands are around Luther's head, in a way like he's boxing him in and his brother...he looks so small and helpless.

Klaus drops the papers and he turns tail and runs. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't just see what he thought he saw...and even if he did he has to tell someone. Footsteps follow behind and his hands begin to sweat.

A hand is placed on his shoulder and he's yanked back before being shoved against the wall. Luther's hands wrap around his neck and he sputters as he hits Luther. Luther doesn't flinch.

"Luther don't," he coughs out and his brother just looks down, away. His body is littered with so many bruises that they couldn't have possibly have happened overnight. "Please!"

Luther lets go and Klaus falls to the floor and rubs his neck. "You didn't see anything," Luther seethes, kicking him lighter than he could have. He still holds his side as it burns. 

"Luther you were-"

"Nothing!" Luther yells as his hands instinctively curl into his pants. "You're seeing things."

"This...this isn't right and you know it!" 

Luther finally looks at him with some sort of understanding. Tears well in his eyes and he rubs at them. "Don't cry," Klaus stands and reaches a hand out to comfort Luther but he doesn't know if he can.

"Don't tell anyone," Luther sobs in his hands, messily. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," he says before he can stop himself, just wanting to comfort Luther. Luther gives a nod and wraps a hand around Klaus before burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing until his voice is hoarse.

"Sorry," Klaus says unsure what for but for some reason, it seems right.

**Author's Note:**

> The Klaus/Reginald stuff probably won’t come around until chapter three in case you’re wondering. This is going to be a sad and dark story so prepare yourself.


End file.
